Taking You Home
by MoonFire1
Summary: "This love is like nothing I have ever known. Take my hand, I'm taking you home."


Title: Taking You Home

Author: Ali

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/Ron friendship

Disclaimer: Do I own the Potterverse? ::checks:: Nope…someone named JKR does. Damn. "Taking You Home" is by Don Henley.

Summary: "_This love is like nothing I have ever known. Take my hand. I'm taking you home."_

Harry grinned, watching the tennis ball with wings, otherwise known as Pigwidgeon, flutter into his room, wings flapping wildly and the bird chittering non-stop. The little excitable pest always brought comfort to Harry, for it came from his best friend. 

After giving Pig some water, Harry sat down and unfurled the note. For reasons unknown to him, Dumbledore had decided that Harry needed to still stay with the Dursleys, even though Sirius had been proven innocent and Voldemort permanently fried. Per tradition (and the threats of dire consequences from Molly Weasley) he was, however, allowed to leave on his birthday. 

His seventeenth birthday. After this year, he would graduate from Hogwarts and never have to come within a 100 mile radius of the Dursley home. It made the bitterness of still staying there when he had friends (Ron and Hermione) and family (his godfather, and his godfather's best friend) who could have taken him in.

Speaking of friends---

__

Hi Harry!

Just wanted to drop a quick note telling you that we're coming to get you early—tomorrow, in fact. Tell that ruddy family of yours that you'd better be allowed to go or else Fred and George will come visit their 'precious Duddykins' again. Speaking of which, you think he'd fancy a nice spotty coat? **OW! All right, Mum, I promise nothing of the sort will happen.** Sorry about that, mate. I'm using one of Mum's dictaQuills and she's able to hear everything I'm saying.

Anyway, have your trunk ready by noon tomorrow—and I swear we'll be on time. We're bringing the car, we'll come down a fair distance away from Surrey so no one'll notice any odd behavior. Can't wait to see ya, mate. 

Til tomorrow,

Ron

Only the thought of his uncle's extreme displeasure (and subsequent violent repercussions) kept Harry from letting out a cheer. Tomorrow! Tomorrow he could leave, almost two weeks early, and never have to return!

Hastily, he scribbled a reply—

__

Ron!

Thank you and your family for doing this for me! I'll be ready and waiting for you to come!

Harry

He quickly jogged downstairs, startling his aunt. She looked first at the paper held in his hands, and then at him. "Aunt Petunia," he said before she could speak, "this is a letter from the Weasleys. They're coming to get me—by car at noon tomorrow. I'll be out of your house for the rest of your life. Will this be a problem?"

Petunia stuttered for a moment. "Why…Harry, you needn't rush off."

Harry snorted. "Why? So you'll still have someone to weed the garden? I think not. I'm going to pack, and do get my things out of the downstairs cupboard. You wouldn't want me to tell them what that used to be used for, would you?" He felt such a rush of satisfaction at speaking his mind.

Petunia flushed angrily, opening the door and dragging out Harry's spellbooks, broom, and other assorted wizarding gear. He could hear her muttering things such as "Ungrateful brat…roof over his head…food in his stomach…what more did he want?"

She straightened then gasped, seeing the coldness in his eyes. "Indeed, Aunt Petunia. Life with you, dear Uncle Vernon, and precious Dudley has given me so much. First, malnutrition before I went to Hogwarts. Oh yes, let us not forget being kept completely in the dark about my heritage, and then being punished because it manifested itself. Afterwards, kept from contacting my friends, being told over and over how worthless I am, and then, to top it off, being scolded for not being 'grateful' for oversized, second hand clothing and barely enough food to keep a mouse alive. Well, Aunt Petunia, thank you. Thank you _kindly!_"

He stormed upstairs, dragging his things behind him unconsciously. _Huh_, he thought, noticing the floating books, _guess wandless magic can't be tracked. Wish I had known that earlier._

He sat on his bed, still shaking from his tirade. It had felt so _good_ to sit there and tell her finally what he thought of her. Yet it now left him feeling so empty. Tomorrow would be the end of a great part of his life and it would not end on pleasant terms. _But what can I do? I cannot change who and what I am. _He sighed. _Can I expect them to do the same for me? I suppose not. _

He packed quickly, stuffing everything he owned into the trunk, grateful for its magically enhanced capacity. He left out clothes for the morning and food for Hedwig before setting it by the door. A knock startled him.

"Come in."

Petunia entered the room hesitantly. It looked so bare without his things—but it had always been bare. No personality or warmth whatsoever. He could really not be blamed for wanting to leave.

"I..I know this has come 16 years late, Harry, and I know I cannot reclaim those years. But…I am sorry. I cannot speak for Dudley or Vernon, but, I am sorry for the way I have treated you."

Harry was surprised. He had not been looking for an apology, but neither was he willing to immediately accept it. There had to be a catch, somewhere. "Why are you apologizing?"

She blinked. "I was wrong! My treatment of you was wrong." Puzzlement could be heard in her voice.

Harry wasn't fooled. "What do you want?"

She sighed. "I was wondering if…I could have a photograph of Lily. I saw you had some…I didn't keep any of mine."

Harry stood, looking at her silently for some minutes, before digging through his trunk and unearthing the photo album Hagrid had given him 6 years prior. He selected one, tapped it with his finger, and said "Duplicarus!" A copy appeared in his hand. He gave it to Petunia.

She looked at the picture, seeing Lily and James wave at her, and then wave baby Harry's hand at her. She swallowed hard. "Can..can you make it stay still? I doubt—

"You're probably right." Another tap, and a permanent vision of one family's moment of happiness was captured.

"Thank you, Harry." She turned to go.

"You're welcome."

After informing Vernon and Dudley respectively of tomorrow's events—and valiantly attempting to ignore the whoop that shook the house—Harry retreated to his room, not leaving until breakfast the next morning. His aunt was cooking and, when out of habit he went over to finish the ham and bacon, said, "Don't worry, dear, I have it."

Vernon came into the kitchen in time to hear what she said. He gave her an odd look, yet said nothing about her seemingly out of character statement. Petunia sighed. "Vernon, darling, it is the last morning he will ever spend with us. Do try to be civilized about the matter."

Ignoring the shock on his face, she set a plate of ham and eggs in front of him, and then in front of Harry.

Heavy footfalls heralded Dudley's arrival. Though no longer so dangerously obese as he had been in the past, he still felt he had to make his presence known to the rest of the house.

He stopped in the doorway, gawked stupidly at Harry for a moment, then seemed to decide that the change in the morning routine didn't matter.

Petunia smiled at him and set bagels and a small bowl of cut fruit in front of Dudley. She was determined he would not grow so large again.

Dudley whined. "Why do I have to eat this? Harry got _real_ food."

Harry kept himself from chortling. Some things obviously would not change.

"Eat your breakfast, Dudley and stop complaining. That is real food."

After finishing his plate, Harry carried it over and washed it, doing up the other dirty dishes despite Petunia's telling him not to bother. _It's only the polite thing to do_, he told himself, ignoring the strange burning sensation in his eyes. _And…it is the last time I will ever have to do it for them._

Shortly before noon, Harry began pulling his trunk out of his room. It was heavier than usual and he found himself having trouble with it. At the same time, Dudley came out of his room. "Mind getting out of the way? I would like to get down the stairs," he said, keeping mindful of the previous night's instructions that he be civil for this last morning with Harry.

Harry sighed, "I would, except I am having trouble dragging this."

"Oh." Dudley was flummoxed. "Why don't you…make it float or something?"

Harry grinned slightly. "I can't do that without my wand. No magic in the summer, remember?"

"Yeah." Dudley was sheepish. "Wait a second." He darted back into his room and came out with a storage dolly. "I'll help you get it down." 

Tired of allowing himself to feel such continuous surprise, Harry nodded, and within a few minutes the trunk was neatly situated by the door."

"Er…Harry…"

"Yes?"

"Just…I…well," Dudley kicked idly at the ground, sounding very nervous.

The doorbell rang. Harry could faintly hear Ron's excited voice outside.

"I just wanted to say that…you…I don't think you're a freak anymore." Dudley said hurriedly. 

Harry laughed, walking towards the door. "Don't worry, Ron isn't allowed to pull anything." Take a second to relish in the relief that crossed Dudley's face, Harry opened the door.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted joyfully, throwing his arms around his friend.

Harry laughed, truly happy. "Why, yes, Ron, that would be my name."

"Daft wanker." A half-hearted punch hit his shoulder, and then he was hugged by the Twin Terrors and greeted by Mr. Weasley.

"Well, now, Harry, have everything set to go?" He looked around, obviously seeking the Dursleys.

Petunia and Vernon appeared in the hallway as Harry was saying, "Yes, Mr. Weasley. I just need to run up and grab Hedwig's cave."

Ron came up with him. "How're you feeling, mate? I mean, honestly."

Harry sighed. "Can we not talk about it here? Hold this for me." He dumped Hedwig's cage in Ron's arms before going to the window to call her in.

"Sure thing." Ron held the door open as Hedwig obediently hopped into her cage, chittering almost as excitedly as Pig had. She obviously had picked up on the celebratory mood Harry and Ron were in. _I know she's as glad to leave this place as I am._

I am glad…right?

The two boys trudged downstairs to find Vernon sputtering. "Now…see here! You can't just come in here and..and say such repulsive things!"

"Repulsive? _I _am the one whose behavior is construed as repulsive? BOLLOCKS!" Arthur Weasleys' voice was harsh. 

Fred and George hurried over to Ron and Harry. "What's going on?" Harry asked quietly.

"Dad felt the urge to tell your uncle what he thinks of the treatment you've received here." Fred said, wincing when Petunia let out an ear-splitting shriek.

"Remind me not to ever make Dad this angry." George muttered quietly.

Harry sighed. If this kept up, they would never get out of here. "Mr. Weasley!" When Arthur looked at him, surprised, he said, "Look, I appreciate what you are doing. But it doesn't matter, honestly it doesn't. Can we please just leave?"

Arthur calmed down. "Of course, Harry, didn't mean to get carried away." He eyed the Dursleys with an expression Harry remembered from Order meetings. "Do I have to remind you to say goodbye this time?"

Petunia swallowed, her lips trembling slightly. "Good ... goodbye, Harry. Be careful and…be happy. It's what Lily would have wanted."

__

Odd…it seems as though she does not wish for me to go.

Dudley shuffled forward and offered Harry his hand. He shook it, awkwardly. "Bye, Harry."

Harry turned to face his uncle. Vernon seemed to be struggling with a task of monumental proportions. Instead of goodbye, however, all he got was, "Don't come back, freak."

Petunia gasped. Dudley started, then stared at his father. The Weasleys all tensed, withdrawing wands and aiming them at Vernon.

Harry laughed. High pitched, almost hysterical but it felt good to laugh. "Don't worry. Unless there is dire need" here his gaze shifted between Petunia and Dudley, a silent promise going out to them. They were, after all, family. "I never will."

Fred and George hefted his trunk, taking it to the car. Ron clapped Harry around the shoulders, eyes narrowed warningly at Vernon. The two boys went out and got in the car, Mr. Weasley and the twins joining them a moment later.

Harry did not look back to see first the house, then Privet Drive, and, finally Surrey, become smaller and smaller in the background. Nor did he stare resolutely forward as though to ignore the past. Instead, he tussled with Ron and George in the back while Fred told insane joked and Mr. Weasley pelted Harry with questions about "nice Muggles". It was normal. It was safe and comforting.

It was home.

After the warm welcome from Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, as well as setting his things in Ron's room and having an impromptu Quidditch match with the other boys, Harry sat out in the Weasley's garden, throwing pebbles at the gnomes.

He didn't look up when Ron sat beside him, not needing to. He and Ron always seemed to know where the other was. He was afraid to examine the reasons closely.

"Want to talk, mate?" Ron's voice was hesitant. 

Harry smiled. "It…it was strange, Ron. Leaving them. I mean, I wanted to!" he said hastily, seeing the expression on Ron's face. "But it wasn't as simple as I thought it would be."

He told Ron about his confrontation with Petunia, her apology and request for the picture—"I'd've told her to bloodly well sod off!"---and her treatment of him the next morning. He described Dudley helping him get his things down the stairs, his fear of the Weasleys—"Good! Little prat needs to learn not everyone can be bullied by him!"---and of his own apology to him as well.

"The only one who honestly didn't care was Unc—Vernon. I suppose I am not surprised and all."

"But it still hurts." At Harry's surprised look, Ron scowled playfully. "Hey! I have my moments of intelligence."

A call for dinner ended that conversation.

As Harry laughingly waved off _another_ helping of chicken pot pie—"Dear, you're too thin."---"Mrs. Weasley, I'm stuffed!"---he dismissed the feeling of dissatisfaction. _Best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. I'm here, with my friend, and his family. I should be happy._

Two weeks later, Harry woke up, feeling a great weight on his chest, which turned out to be his godfather in Animagus form.

"SIRIUS! Gerroff me, you prat!" he said, giggling as Sirius bounded around the room, tail wagging. He changed back into human form.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," he said, hugging Harry tightly.

Harry turned to see Ron attempting to hide in his bed. "Um..surprise, Harry?"

Not knowing what else to do, Harry smacked Ron with a pillow. After a brief pillow war where all three cheated shamelessly with binding spells and whatnot, they trudged down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" He blinked, surprised and overjoyed to see Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, and Remus Lupin standing there.

Ron came up to him, grinning wildly. "Like your surprise, mate?" When Harry didn't answer, he nudged him with his shoulder. "Y'might want to close your mouth. Something could land in it."

"Wha..I mean..how.." Harry stuttered out.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said fondly, giving him a hug, "what does it matter? We're here, it's your birthday, so be happy!"

"Yes ma'am!" Harry grinned, going over and thanking all of his friends for coming.

That evening found him relaxing outside with Sirius and Remus. The others had had to go home.

Remus seemed uncharacteristically nervous, which was confusing Harry. He had informed everyone there that he was finally being allowed to return to Hogwarts to teach. Sirius would be there as well as the new Arithmancy instructor. 

Sirius was looking nervous as well. "I know you're wondering why…why I didn't come for you."

Harry nodded, a note of hurt in his voice. "I have been."

Sirius sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. "I wanted to, Harry, believe me, I did. But…I had to get help to figure out how to live a normal life rather than on the run. I didn't want to drag you into that."

Harry nodded. That made sense.

"And there's more to it than that," Remus spoke up. His eyes remained steadily on Sirius. "There were some issues that needed to be resolved."

Sirius nodded, eyes softening. "And they have been. Remus and I.." He faltered.

Harry grinned. "Are together? Going to be together?"

Remus laughed, relieved. "Yes, and yes. Will this be a problem?"

"Of course not! I'm thrilled for both of you," Harry said, giving both men a hug. "So…that is in the open. Why do you still look so nervous.?"

Sirius coughed and handed Harry an envelope. "Here…I didn't give you a present earlier because I wanted to do this privately."

Harry opened the envelope, pulling out some sheets of paper. He read through them quickly. After he was finished, he looked at Sirius. "You…mean this?" he asked, tears prickling in his eyes. _Someone wants me?_

Sirius nodded, tears forming in his own. "If you do, Harry. I won't force you."

Unable to speak, Harry threw his arms around his godfather, letting the adoption papers he pulled out flutter to the ground. After picking them up, Remus joined the group.

"There will be another set….if you want, Harry," he said, giving him a warm smile.

Harry nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks as he hugged his god---his _father_, and then his other, future parent.

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

He wasn't sure who spoke. Knew it didn't matter. He could see the Weasleys standing a short distance away. All were wiping at their eyes. Ron mouthed "congratulations" over and over.

He smiled. Happy, truly, completely happy. "Yes…this certainly has been."

//End//

__


End file.
